Weatherproof covers are generally required by building codes for electrical devices that are used outside and exposed to the weather. The covers are required to close automatically when not in use to protect the electrical components from rain water.
Many designs of covers have been made that include a spring member to close automatically. Examples of this type of cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,021 to Schaefer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,403 to Bowden et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,095 to Kling et al.
For convenience and ease of manufacture, weatherproof covers have been produced with a cover member that is hinged to a housing and can close by gravity. Examples of this type of cover as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,135 to Berlin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,063 to Leong, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,377 to Williams, Jr.
The weatherproof covers generally include a single hinge connecting the cover to the housing. The single hinge allows the cover assembly to be mounted in one direction only. Several weatherproof cover assemblies have also been produced that include two or more sets of hinges on the cover and the housing. The cover can be attached to the housing using one of the sets of hinges that allow the assembly to be mounted in more than one orientation. Examples of this type of cover assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,104 to Dinh, U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,643 to Maltby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,486 to Shotey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,238 to Shotey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,887 to Shotey et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,379 to Shotey et al. These covers have the disadvantage of requiring the selection of the proper set of hinges and/or removal of the unused hinges prior to assembly and installation.
Cover devices have also been proposed for electrical outlets that have a housing having a corner portion and cover hinged to the housing by a hinge positioned in the cover of the housing and a corner of the cover. The hinge is mounted so that the axis of rotation of the hinge is diagonal with respect to the sides of the housing and the cover. Examples of this type of cover are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,531 to Hayduke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,413 to Rao et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,452 to Shotey et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,806,426 and 6,921,861 to Gretz disclose a two-way electrical box cover. The cover assembly includes a base, a middle member and an outer member. The middle member has a substantially rectangular shape corresponding to the shape of the base and the cover. The middle member is hinged to the base by a hinge pin so that the cover and the middle member can pivot about a first axis. The cover is connected to the middle member by a hinge pin to enable the cover to pivot about a second axis with respect to the base and the middle member where the second axis is perpendicular to the first axis.
While these devices have been generally suitable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved cover assembly for an electrical wiring device that is suitable for outdoor use.